


Peace Offering

by Eikaron



Series: The Times They Are a-Qrowin' [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Ideas, Drunk Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Qrow being a pita, Shower Sex, Smut, powerplay-ish, will i ever write anything other than porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikaron/pseuds/Eikaron
Summary: It was probably a terrible idea. But somehow terrible ideas were always the most appealing ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this takes place after "Friendly Fire", at some time post-series and it's more or less porn pretending to have a plot. If you want to skip right to the action go straight to chapter 2. The first paragraph might make a bit more sense if you've read Chapter 1 but it's not essential or anything.... If you want to have a bit of background & setting which mainly consists of Qrow being annoying have fun with chapter 1.

„Jeez, Ice Queen“, slurred a voice from Winter's left. „You need to relax.“ Winter rolled her eyes.

„Shove it, Qrow“, she said and tried to focus on the papers in front of her. “I am trying to concentrate here. We need a plan for tomorrow.” She briefly considered going to her room in order to stay uninterrupted for once but unfortunately it was tiny and didn't have a table. The bar in the common room was the only workable alternative for now.

 „Sociable 's always“, Qrow drawled and went back to his drink and potato wedges while she turned her attention back to more important matters.

 So, what did they know so far? Winter sifted through their notes. According to the innkeeper, Violet Woods had definitely stayed here until Tuesday afternoon– four days ago – when she had paid for her two-week stay and left. Sometime before she had talked about wanting to catch an airship to Atlas on the same day. This checked out with the airship schedule (Tuesday and Friday night) and the weather had permitted it. Were this all they knew about the huntress' whereabouts they'd have their work cut out for them. Regrettably, the story did not at all match what the faunus from the market had told them yesterday. According to her, Violet had bought provisions at her booth just the day before, Thurs-

 „Y'know what 'm thinkin'?“, Qrow leaned forward and gesticulated with his whiskey glass, some of it's contents sloshing on the floor.

 Winter took a deep, deliberate breath before she spoke.

„No and I don't care“, she said and added: „But knowing you, you will tell me anyway.“

 Unsurprisingly, Qrow did just that, completely ignoring her remark and staying on whatever convoluted train of thought he was on at the moment. She took a resigned sip of her gin and tonic and waited for the inevitable.

 „Ye need a good shag“, he said and tried to leer at her; the fact that he had trouble focusing somewhat hindering him in this regard. Winter scoffed at this but Qrow went on before she could elaborate on her earlier comment and tell him where _exactly_ he could shove it. „'m serious”, he went on, tapping a finger on the bar counter. “You're comply-compete completely underfucked”, he managed.

Winter's first instinct was to strangle him. Instead she merely sighed and took a wedge, quenching the urge to stuff it into Qrow's mouth using quite a lot more force than strictly necessary.

“If you say so”, she said non-committally and sounding vaguely bored. When he was this deep in his cups, the only way to throw him off his game was not rising to the bait at all. If she let him run into a verbal dead-end and managed to keep him there until the next whiskey arrived he was then usually distracted for long enough to forget about whatever he was ranting about. A method that worked about two out of three times.

 

* * *

 

Winter riffled through the notes again, looking for the next page. So Violet had bought provisions and chatted with the faunus woman about looking forward to her trip to Kouvolapuri, a small town about twenty kilometers north of Mantle, ostensibly to visit family. She had also bought a map for the corresponding region in a bookshop near the market. Another – less credible – source had claimed to have seen her board an airship to Vacuo but seeing as this was the Kingdom Violet had just left they had dismissed it as, while not impossible, at least improbable.

Any one of those could be a fabrication made to throw followers off her trail, pondered Winter. Her goal might be somewhere else entirely. Did Violet knew who was after her and if yes, what did that mean for their mission? Someone with her reputation and a nickname of “Viole _n_ t” was unlikely to come quietly. There were good roads. Provided they left early enough, they could reach Kouvolapuri for a late lunch. No, better, she'd send Qrow by air to che-

Again her thoughts were interrupted by Qrow's drunk ramblings.

“So where was I? Right, you bein' stuck up 'n in need offa good shag” Just what _was_ it with this man today? “S'mon oughta tie ya to the bed and screw you real good... ” And on he went, describing in evermore graphic detail what Winter needed in his not-so-humble opinion. It was a new low even for him.

But it was funny: the longer Winter was watching Qrow's drunk ass self drone on and on, spilling his drink and stabbing his finger on the bar, the less serious she found herself taking him. It was as if she saw things clearly for the first time; saw what was _really_ going on and it was _pathetic_. How could she have missed it?

Perhaps the gin and tonic was at fault but when the realization hit her, laughter rose in her throat like a balloon bobbing to the surface of a lake and was out before she could stop herself. It shut him up mid-sentence (A memory she would relish for a long time).

„Are you quite done yet?“, Winter asked him, raising her eyebrows.

„Uh-“

 „Because you know what Qrow?“, said Winter and stood up, downing the rest of her glass in one go. She grabbed the notes from the counter and turned to where he was slouched on the bar chair next to her. She leaned forward until they were face to face; making sure her nose stayed just out of reach of his alcoholic breath.

 „Maybe you are right“, she said with what appeared to be a sweet smile. Qrow's cocky grin turned into a slight frown when the blow-up he had obviously expected failed to arrive, followed by gaping at her when she continued: „Maybe I _do_ need a good shag.“

Winter smirked and continued before he could say something: „But if you fancy _your_ sorry drunken ass to be the one to – how did you put it?“ She looked to the ceiling and scrunched up her face in mock confusion. „'Dominate _me_ for a change and get that stick out of my arse' – you are sorely mistaken. _Being_ a huge dick is not synonymous with _having_ one. You should learn the difference. Good night” And with seemingly not a care in the world she turned on the spot and headed for the staircase.

 It took Qrow a good bit longer than he cared to admit to recover from this.

 “Oy, Ice Queen”, he called after her, glaring, although he also sounded genuinely impressed. “Did you just insult my manhood?”

 Winter glanced at him over her shoulder while she walked upstairs, the calm and detached air of absolute Schnee superiority at it's finest upon her when she delivered the final blow: „Hardly. There would need to be any in the first place.“

 

* * *

 

If the memory of shutting him up mid-sentence was something to relish, this moment was something to worship: Qrow Branwen, mouth open, finger raised, whiskey glass in hand. And for once in his life too gobsmacked to retort. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT NOTE: I'm not entirely sure if this already warrants a warning but I figured better safe than sorry. In the second half of the chapter (next day) there is one scene where it looks like things are possibly heading into non-con territory (some wrist holding & protesting) but explicit consent is given a few lines later.

Several days had passed since this last exchange of verbal blows. Days during which Qrow had not only been uncharacteristically sober but unusually non-hostile to boot. You could have almost called their interactions _friendly_. Granted, there hadn't been a lot of time to talk – they had tracked down Violet and it had not been pretty. But Violet was securely on her way to Haven now and Qrow was _still_ eerily quiet.

At first Winter had suspected it was because Qrow knew he'd overdone it but as usual was too proud to apologise. She considered just telling him it was all good but on the other hand, it might do him good to stew in a guilty conscience for some time. He'd get back to his old annoying self soon enough.

It wasn't until she went to bed on their last night that it suddenly occurred to her she might have hit more of a nerve than she'd previously thought. And maybe so had he.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

 

* * *

 

Qrow took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he thought, raised his hand and knocked.

“Qrow.”

“Ice Queen.”

He was leaning on the doorframe with one arm, the other holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“I'm bringing you a peace offering”, he said.

Winter lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow but did not outright shut the door on him which he considered a good sign.

“And”, Qrow put the wine and the glasses carefully on the floor beside him before pulling something out of the back pocket of his tight black trousers, “these”, he said and dangled a pair of handcuffs before her eyes.

Her face hardened instantaneously and she made to slam the door in his face but Qrow had been prepared for this reaction and stopped it with a foot before she could close it.

“Hang on”, he drawled. “Not finished.”

His red eyes never leaving her blue ones, Qrow raised the arm he'd used to lean on the doorframe and slowly and deliberately fastened one of the cuffs on his own wrist.

Winter's expression did not change, except for the eyes travelling up and down the lean body in front of her. She picked up the bottle Qrow had set down and studied the label.

“The cheapest brand. Of course.”

“ _Second_ cheapest, if you please. I'm not a _complete_ cheapskate”, insisted Qrow.

That earned him an amused snort. Qrow's face fell.

His spirits were quickly lifted however, when the hint of a smile ghosted across Winter's lips and she turned around; sashaying back into the depths of the hotel room with a swooshing of her coat tails.

“Take your shoes off before you come in.”

It was probably a terrible idea. But somehow the terrible ideas were always the most appealing ones.

 

* * *

 

They were royally drunk. Winter could hold her liquor just fine, but so could Qrow and he had  _also_  had the unfortunate idea to spike the wine with...whatever drink it was he was carrying around in his flask today.

He didn't remember but it didn't matter because it honestly didn't make a huge difference in taste with this sorry excuse for a red wine. Maybe he should have been a little more generous when buying this night's entertainment. But you never bought the expensive stuff unless you were _very_ sure it was getting you anywhere, although in this particular case the signs were pointing in the right direction.

Well, his dick anyway.

He didn't quite recall when they'd started snogging either, they had been at the part of being drunk where you started on philosophical musings and profound insights into human nature when it had happened.

One hand busy groping Winter's absolutely exquisite breasts, Qrow ran the other through her silver hair or at least tried to, seeing as buns were absolutely not designed for this and he had trouble finding all the pins. Not to mention that the handcuff still dangling from his right hand kept getting caught in loose strands.

Winter, on the other hand, was having far fewer difficulties opening his shirt buttons and caressing his back and chest in ways that made the blood rush to his groin even faster. His pants felt uncomfortably tight by now and they tightened even more when she removed his hands from her hair and chest respectively and tugged the shirt off his shoulders.

He inhaled sharply when she pushed him back into the couch and straddled him, rubbing herself against his erection. Her unfortunately not-yet naked breasts pressed against Qrow's chest Winter stroked his shoulders and arms, down to his wrists and pinned his arms behind his back.

Qrow made mild protesting sounds, after all there were boobs to be touched, but he was too distracted by her tongue in his mouth and the lovely, lovely pressure on his cock to realize what exactly she was doing until he heard the handcuffs clanking.

An experimental tug confirmed Qrow's suspicion: his hands were cuffed behind his back. He pulled back from their kiss to come face to face with an expression of smugness he had hitherto not taught possible on Winter.

“So that's how it's gonna be, huh?”, he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“ _You_ brought them”, she pointed out and slid off of him. Standing before the sofa she slowly took off her top and bra. Qrow leaned forward in an attempt to lick her boobs but she held up a finger and stepped out of reach.

“Ah ah ah. Not yet.”, she said.

He pouted, albeit not for long because Winter then pulled the pins out of her bun, her long hair falling down in cascades of flowing silver. Next were her pants. She turned around when she took them off, slowly pushing them down her legs and enjoying the way Qrow's breath quickened notably. He swallowed and licked his lips. His red eyes were positively glowing.

Clad in nothing but dark blue lace Winter turned back to Qrow and hooked two fingers into the waistband of his slacks, tugging forcefully to get him to stand up from the sofa. Qrow never wasted an opportunity when he saw one. He kissed her hungrily, biting and sucking his way down her neck and shoulders to her breasts. Winter ran her hands through his dark hair and he gasped when she pulled on it.

Qrow likewise was rewarded with a gasp when he started to lick her nipples and he smirked, sucking and playing with them and overall making very impressive use of his tongue. The fact that he couldn't use his hands made it all the more necessary to be creative, but Qrow was up to the challenge.

Both breathing heavily they stumbled towards the bed with their lips locked in another searing kiss; Winter's hands on Qrow's lean hips pushing him back until his knees hit the frame. They scrambled backwards until Qrow was lying on his back, with his arms uncomfortably pinned under him and Winter kneeling over him on all fours.

It was Winter's turn to make good use of her mouth and he moaned when she moved her attention to his neck; sucking and biting until she left dark purple bruises. She lapped her way down over his chest, licking his nipples and over his flat belly. Her thumbs meanwhile were running along his hips and inner thighs, stroking and massaging him everywhere but the one place he really, _desperately_ wanted her to. He jerked his hips upward impatiently but Winter didn't indulge him just yet, merely chuckled and held him down. Then, strands of silver hair tickling his skin, she dipped her tongue into his belly button for a second and subsequently followed the trail of fuzzy black hair down to the waistline of his slacks, where she wriggled the tip of her tongue under it, her boobs at the same time brushing lightly against Qrow's painfully hard cock.

He groaned at this and threw his head back, his eyes flying shut. His hands, which were trapped uselessly under his body, were periodically clutching and unclutching the bed sheet; chafing against the handcuffs. Whose stupid idea had that been anyway?

“Fuck, Ice Queen. You really do wanna torture me, do ya?”, Qrow cursed and tried to rub himself against Winter once more with no success.

“Only a bit”, smirked Winter but she finally took pity on him and started massaging his balls and prick through the fabric of his trousers. She was rewarded with an immensely pleased sigh and more moans.

“Ice Queen. Pants. Off. _Please?”,_ said Qrow. He'd deny it resolutely later on but he was positively whining at this point.

“Maybe if you are a good boy”, she said and got off the bed.

The dark-haired men looked puzzled for a moment until Winter slipped out of the panties she had still been wearing and, completely naked now, crawled back and moved into a kneeling position directly above his head. Qrow closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating scent but he restrained himself.

“ _Not_ until you take 'em off, Ice Queen”, he said. A man had to have _some_ dignity left. Even if it was very little.

Winter raised an eyebrow and attempted a strict look but he could see her mouth twitch with a suppressed smile.

“Request granted” she said, reached behind her and opened button and zipper. Qrow let out a sigh of pure bliss and relief when his erection sprang free. Well, almost free. Winter turned around, giving Qrow an exceptionally nice view of pretty much everything and, with a bit of helpful wriggling from him, proceeded to pull down the black slacks and dark red shorts under it.

She took her time doing so, using the opportunity to admire the goods – _not_ _bad_ , she had to admit and gave him a few unexpected licks; just enough to send his head spinning before she moved back into her original position. Qrow didn't waste any time getting a taste too.

Winter groaned when he started licking her in all the right places; from the middle to the sides and back again, probing into her with the tip of his tongue, twisting and turning in the most pleasurable ways. Apparently having a quick and sharp tongue had it's upsides.

Qrow lifted his head a bit to get a better angle and to his delight she moaned lustfully when he lightly sucked her clit. Steadying herself with one hand, the other playing with his hair Winter lowered herself as much as was possible without crushing him.

He took the hint and started to apply more pressure, flicking his tongue against her clit in rapid succession. Winter gasped and rewarded him by reaching behind her and stroking his cock. Qrow's breath hitched at the sudden sensation and for a moment his movements stilled but Winter quickly reminded him of his job.

His arms and hands might have been falling asleep and his tongue going numb but there was no way Qrow would have stopped now. Leaning back on her arms for support Winter was temporarily neglecting him again while she moved in rhythm with his tongue, her gasps and moans growing louder as she was coming ever closer to climax. If her sounds were any indicator of the quality of the approaching orgasm, he was in good faith she'd return the favour afterwards.

 

* * *

 

Qrow gave a quivering Winter one last lick and let his head fall back in exhaustion. She was still kneeling over him, her chest heaving as rapidly as his own in what he thought was quite a nice view overall, practically begging for his attention, but for the moment he was done for.

Huffing, she moved backwards enough for him to sit up with difficulty. After all his hands were still tied.

“My turn?”, he asked in a raspy voice and raised his brows.

“Your turn”, she sighed contently, eyes still closed.

“Can you take those off first?”, he asked and rattled the handcuffs. Winter opened one eye and smirked at him.

“No”, she answered and tapped his nose.

“Winter, I'm serious. I can't feel my arms”, said Qrow calmly.

“Oh. I see”, she said when she realised he meant it. “Are they set to your scroll?”

“Yeah. 'S in my shirt pocket. I think. Might be lying around the room somewhere.” He flashed her a grin.

Winter climbed off the bed on shaking legs and went to where she'd unceremoniously thrown the shirt on the floor. Thankfully the scroll was still exactly where he'd left it. This was not a time where she felt like crawling around under chairs looking for it. She climbed back onto the bed with the scroll in hand and – to the delight of Qrow's cock – sat on his lap, reaching around him for the handcuffs.

“Mmmh. Just hold it near and press the green button”, Qrow said nibbling her ear and then gave a sigh of relief when they snapped open with a click. He shook out his hands and tried to massage some feeling back into his arms with Winter's help. The skin on his wrists was chafed but once the constant irritation was gone his aura would heal it in a few seconds.

“Better?”, asked Winter and gasped when Qrow wriggled under her and rubbed his hard-on against her still sensitive organ.

“Yep”, he answered, wiped his mouth thoroughly and pulled her into another kiss. “Now where were we?”

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him down. He grinned, put his hands behind his back and spread his legs, awaiting the things to come.

“So, are you gonna ride me or do I get a blowjob?”, he asked, wriggling his eyebrows and jerking his hips up.

Winter hovered over him on all fours, her long silver hair brushing against his skin. She leaned forward until their faces almost touched.

“Maybe I will do neither. What if I just leave you like this, old man?”, she asked, grinning evilly.

“What if I beg?”, said Qrow, removed his hands from behind his head and ran them over her back and hips instead. “Do you want me to beg? Okay, I'll beg. Please suck my dick, Ice Queen. Or fuck me. I don't care, just do some-”

He was cut short when Winter reached between their legs and lowered herself onto his dick, engulfing the whole length at once, causing Qrow to let out the most undignified whimper and clasp her thighs.

“Fuck, Ice Queen. Maybe being uptight is...hah...good for...ah...somethin' ah...after all!”, he panted, eyes squeezed shut. The Ice Queen merely grinned and bucked her hips.

 

* * *

 

Winter woke uncharacteristically slowly. Normally an early bird, that was the first odd thing she noticed. Her head pounded and she was incredibly thirsty – the signs of slight hangover. That was the second odd thing she noticed. She was also naked. Number three.

The fourth and last strange occurrence was the irresistible smell of an aftershave she particularly liked. Or rather, the source of it: the dark-haired man currently lying next to her in bed, presumably also naked. He looked at her drowsily through half-closed eyes.

Winter stared at him. Carefully she propped herself up on an elbow, raised a hand and poked his forehead with the index finger.

“Ow”, he complained and scrunched up his face. “What'cha do that for?”

Winter let her head fall back on the pillow – an action said head regretted almost immediately – and buried her face in her hands.

“Fuck.” It was real.

“Well yeah, but why d'you say it like it's a bad thing?”, asked Qrow, pushed himself up on one elbow and squinted at her in a way that suggested that he was either not quite awake yet or not yet sober enough or possibly both.

Fuck didn't even cover it. Nor shit. In fact, Winter couldn't think of a single word that was even close to long and profane enough to adequately convey the state of her mind at the moment.

“Ice Queen?”

“Don't call me that”, said Winter, her words somewhat muffled by the hands on her face. She rubbed her eyes and pushed a few strands of silver hair back from her forehead. Well. Nothing more to say, nothing more to do except getting up, getting on and getting over it. She sighed and, mustering up every ounce of Schnee military discipline she possessed, pushed herself up and got out of the bed.

Qrow's red eyes followed her silently as she bustled around the room. She tried not to look at him. Especially not his naked chest. Or the blanket that had slipped dangerously low when he'd sat up and was now only just about covering the more interesting parts.

“Well”, said Winter while she stood in front of the small hotel room mirror, attempting to put up her hair in her usual bun. “Go on, old man. If you are going to mock me, please do it now so I can get on with my life.”

“If I'm going to do what now? And I'm _not_ old!”

Winter couldn't quite see Qrow's expression in the tiny round mirror but she got the impression that his eyebrows had nearly vanished under his hairline.

“What on Remnant are you talking about, Ice Queen?”, he asked and moved into a sitting position with one knee propped up and an arm casually thrown across it.

She whipped around and stared him down or at least had a good try at doing so. Doing this in the nude was admittedly difficult but she was a Schnee and a Schnee never showed any weakness.

“The fact that you finally got what you wanted. I will never live this down anyway, so get whatever derisive comments you have in mind out now. I have work to do.”

Qrow blinked at her for several seconds, then drew a hand over his face and took a deep breath.

“Jeez, Ice Queen, you really _do_ have a low opinion of me, do ya?”

“You have never given me a reason to believe otherwise”, she said.

Qrow couldn't exactly argue with that so he simply pushed his hair back and looked at her with a serious expression.

“Look, I'm a drunk, a misanthrope and somewhat of an asshole...not necessarily in that order”, he said. “No arguments there. But I'm _not_ the kinda man who'd shame a woman for having sex with him.” He considered this for a moment. “And even if I _were –_ which I'm _not –_ I wouldn't be dumb enough t' say it out loud. I mean damn, with an attitude like that you'd never get laid a second time now, would ya?”

Winter stared at him and – just as Qrow's alcohol-addled brain had caught up with his mouth and informed him that maybe next time he should consult it before he spoke – lifted her hand to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt at covering up a laugh.

“Oh. Well. That makes two good qualities you have then”, she said, not quite being able to hide her smile. Her shoulders had visibly relaxed. Winter took another look in the mirror and half-heartedly picked at a few strands before she gave up on the bun for the time being. “I suppose I should reconsider my opinion of you.” She flipped her hair over her back. “For the record”, she said, suddenly remembering. “I have had all my vaccinations and have an implant – not that you seemed terribly concerned about any of that yesterday” Nor she. Vaccines were practically mandatory everywhere and anti-fertility implants equally ubiquitous so this was really more of a formality these days.

Qrow shrugged. “Got snipped years ago”, he said and then brought the conversation back to more important topics; like his ego. “What's my other quality?”, he asked and leered at her from the bed.

“You were a decent lay. For an old guy”, she answered and winked at him. Then she took a fluffy towel from an orderly folded stack and without further ado strutted off into the bathroom to take a shower.

“Decent? _Decent?_ Dammit, Ice Queen, I'm an _excep'ional_ lay!”, Qrow called after her in protest but she ignored him.

Obviously that left only one possible course of action.

 

* * *

 

Winter had barely turned on the hot water when Qrow already slipped into the small shower cabin behind her.

“Hey Ice Queen”, he said, grabbing her from behind and pressing himself against her in full length. “I take issue with my classification as 'decent' lay”, he murmured into her ear and nibbled on an earlobe before taking Winter's chin in hand and pulling her head towards him for a deep kiss.

She didn't answer, merely leaned back and enjoyed the way the running water intensified the sensation of his hands on her body. Qrow grasped both of Winter's juicy breasts, squeezing and fondling them slowly and playing with her nipples. She felt his erection brush against her backside.

“Mmm...I didn't get to do this nearly enough yesterday”, he said and sucked on her pale neck. Gently, seeing as it was already sporting several bite marks from last night.

“Poor you”, said Winter mockingly. She was about to turn around so she could kiss him better but Qrow had other plans.

Before she could object he'd snatched both her wrists, holding her arms over her head and pressing them against the white tiles on the wall.

“Qrow!”, she hissed and tried to free her hands but to no avail. Trapping her between his body and the shower wall Qrow transferred both her wrists to only one hand so the other was free to roam her body once more.

“Hey, turnabout's fair play, Ice Queen. I think it's time I called the shots for a change”, whispered Qrow and rubbed his hard prick against her ass. The hot breath on her ear sent shivers down Winter's spine. He moved his feet between hers' and knocked them aside, unexpectedly spreading her legs. A bolt of pleasure shot through her and her breath quickened with rising arousal.

Still kissing and nibbling her neck, Qrow's free hand slipped down between her legs and started caressing her. Winter gasped when he circled her clitoris with his thumb and her eyes fluttered shut.

“Unless you don't want me to...?”, asked Qrow, teasing at her opening with two of his long fingers.

“I do want you to”, she moaned and felt him grin against her shoulder.

“Want me to do _what_ , Ice Queen?”, he murmured. “Gotta be a bit more specific”

“I want you to finger me, you bastard!”, growled Winter.

Qrow laughed, turning his head away from the the jet of water, and complied by smoothly slipping his middle finger into her.

A sense of intense desire paired with smug satisfaction washed over Winter when Qrow inhaled sharply upon feeling her wetness and she felt his cock give a wild twitch. He sucked hard on her neck; panting, trying to control his breathing but Winter could tell how turned on he was by her obvious arousal.

Two more of Qrow's fingers joined the one already stimulating Winter, his palm brushing over her clit. She was whimpering quite shamelessly now, her trapped hands scraping helplessly against the wall, moving rhythmically with Qrow's thrusts and pushing back against his hard-on. Qrow groaned and caved.

He pulled his fingers out of Winter and whipped her around, now once more using both hands to press her wrists against the wet tiles and then his tongue was in her mouth, doing all kinds of incredible things and a hot, hard prick was pushed between her legs.

“I want to fuck ya Ice Queen”, he panted into her ear, water running over his eyes and lips. He was grinding against her, his cock sliding deliciously against her pulsing cunt. “Tell me ye want me to fuck ya.”

“Fuck me, Qrow”

He let go of her hands immediately and Winter put her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair like claws. She clenched her fingers and pulled firmly. Qrow groaned and bit her neck. His hands had moved to her thighs and he lifted her right leg.

Winter threw her head back with a loud moan when he thrust inside her. A moment later he lifted her other leg as well, so she was now only held up by the hands on her ass and her arms on Qrows' neck and shoulders.

With more discipline than could possibly be healthy Qrow managed to restrain himself just long enough to make sure he had a good stand on the slippery floor before starting to move inside Winter. Once secure he quickly picked up the pace, thrusting into her with hard, fast strokes; his hands clenched around her butt. They were kissing wildly; only pausing for brief gasps and ragged breaths and desperate shoulder bites.

It didn't take long for Winter to climax and when she screamed in ecstasy, her muscles rhythmically spasming and tightening around Qrow's cock, she took him over the edge with her. His sound level matched Winter's when he pressed his whole body against her and held her tight, pushing deeply with every squirt.

 

* * *

 

As the waves of their respective orgasms slowly subsided and time and space cared to come back into being; Qrow slipped out of Winter and carefully let her down. Both of them were breathing hard and both had the sinking feeling that there would be sore muscles later. A lot of them.

Leaning against Winter and the wall and trying to catch his breath, Qrow suddenly noticed the water still rushing down on them. It was lukewarm by now. He stretched out a hand and turned it off, noticing his shrivelled fingers. The shower certainly hadn't _felt_ that long.

Winter was the first to speak.

“Mr. Branwen”, she said coolly and brushed strands of wet, heavy hair out of her face. “I am happy to inform you that you have been promoted from 'decent' to 'very good'”. He laughed.

 


End file.
